The story of Jelsa
by lovestoact
Summary: This is the story of how Jack and Elsa fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

Jack: "Ugh. This is so boring." Jack thought as he rolled his eyes at Bunnymund's glare. "Why am I even here?" It happened so many times, sometimes Jack forgot what he did wrong. "Oh yeah, I'm here 'cause I pranked Bunny... again." Jack often spaced out during North's lectures as he pondered his own thoughts. "Oh my gosh, I've been standing here for like ten minutes." Jack thought. "I don't want to hear how important this is for me to understand. I already understand. Bunny has a very important job. Making children happy and giving them hope. But poor old Bunny can't do his job of protecting children if I keep putting 3 feet of snow in his tunnels." Jack smirked at the memory of his prank. "It was so funny. They should have seen the look on his face! Ugh. Here we go again. He's a guardian and I am too. That means we look out for each other, blah, blah, blah. Don't get me wrong, Bunny's not all bad and North has always been like a father to me. But man, can he be annoying! Now how can I get out of this…" Jack repeated that thought. "How can I get out of this?"

Jack repeated this thought over and over as he searched the room for a way out. "Hmmm. That window looks promising. It's a good thing North usually keeps that window open. I could easily slip through there. But I can't just run off. Then I'd get an even longer lecture than this one when I get back." Jack racked his brain for a way to distract Santa. Or for an excuse of some sort to get away. Then, as if an invisible light-bulb had appeared over Jack's head, he knew exactly what to say. "I completely understand everything you've told me, and,...oh. Hey, little buddy. Thanks for the cookies." Jack stretched sideways to look behind Santa. North turned around. "Heh? What are you talking about, Jack?" Jack slyly explained, a mischievous grin forming on his face. It took everything he had not to burst out laughing at his little trick. "Your elf, he brought the cookies you asked for." Santa turned around once again. "I do not see any elf. Or any cookies. Jack, what are you…" but when North turned back around, Jack was already gone.

"Woo hoo! Yeah! Haha, old man falls for it every time." Jack said to himself as he used the wind to fly through the air. He flipped over in all directions. Forwards, backwards, left, right. He mastered his movements to perfection. He had been going pretty fast, and by the time he was tired enough to stop, he had reached a quaint little town called Arendelle. Jack's geography was fairly good. It had to be. Jack had to be absolutely sure he was in the exact spot he was supposed to be in. He always had to know where he was. He had to know this to put snow and ice on all the places in the world that needed it. Also, he needed to be sure he wouldn't get lost when he went flying. "Ahh, Arendelle. What a sweet little town. I love it here." Jack thought as he traveled over Arendelle and into a small patch of forest.

Below, he saw what he thought was a bunch of kids having a snowball fight. "Oh, I am so not passing up this opportunity." Jack said out loud. Jack was the best at snowball fights. He loved them! But when he got closer to the ground, he found that it was not several children having a snowball fight, but one child. "Hmm, okay. Strange, I could have sworn there were snowballs flying in all directions. Poor kid, a loner all by herself. Well, then it's my job to play with her. I bet a snowball fight would cheer her up." Jack hid behind a tree and got in a ready position. "Surprise snowball fight attack in action" Jack thought.

But as Jack got even closer, he realized that it was not a small child, but a teenager his age. Jack couldn't help but stare at this beautifully seductive girl. The girl in front of him was about 18 years old. Her platinum blond hair was in a long, loose, french braid, which she had put over her shoulder. She was very pale, with rosy cheeks. Her bright blue eyes shined like ice reflecting the morning sun. When she smiled, she lit up the whole world. Jack smiled. So many thoughts popped into his head. "Who is she? What's her name? What does she like to do? Should I ask her out?" Then this woman did something that raised many more questions than answers. She raised her arm in front of her, and shot a snowball out of her hand. She shot another. Then another. Soon, there was a swarm of snowballs, snow, and ice around her. "I'm beginning to realize why I thought there was a bunch of kids throwing snowballs down here."

For some reason, the girl kept hitting the same tree. When Jack finally took his eyes off the pretty girl, he realized that there was a target on the tree. "Oh, I get it. Target practice. Wait what am I thinking? This is crazy! This girl is shooting snowballs out of her hands! Then again, I've been flying and shooting ice out of a stick for the past 400 years." Jack remembered the years and years he had waited. He had waited for someone to see him. To believe in him. How badly he had wanted, no, needed someone to feel his presence was more than he could tell. But it had never occured to Jack that he should have been looking for others like him. He had never thought that anyone else had powers like his. But now there was someone who did. Jack rubbed a hand over his face. "Am I seeing things? Is this real? Please let this be real."

Jack pinched himself repeatedly. Jack then stared at the girl and grinned. "Yep. This is real alright." Now that the shock and disbelief was gone, all that was left was excitement and happiness. "Wow! I can't believe it! Someone in this world has powers just like mine,... and she's perfect. The one girl on Earth who has ice powers is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Jack almost laughed he was so happy. He bit on his tongue to stop himself from laughing. He couldn't give himself away now. He had been hiding behind a tree staring at her for 5 minutes now for goodness sakes. If she knew that, she would think he was a creepy stalker. "Besides, what if no one knows about her powers. Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know. The last thing I want to do is upset her, or make her think I was going to let out some big secret." Jack was thinking so deeply, he didn't even notice when a certain beautiful girl with platinum blond hair snuck up behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa: It was just another day in the life of Elsa. She had become overwhelmed with work and decided to take a break by doing some target practice. Snowballs-from-ice-powers target practice, to be exact. "Hey Anna, I'm gonna go outside for a bit, okay?" Elsa yelled this to her sister down the hallway. Anna shouted back, "Okay, don't be too long!" She didn't even have to ask the guards to open the gates on her way out. They were always open now. She took a deep breath of the cold winter air. "Ahhhh." Elsa said aloud as a wave of relaxation washed over her. She took her time walking through the freezing winter forest of Arendelle. The cold never bothered her anyway. "Ahhhh, target practice. It's the one thing that can help me unwind." Elsa smiled at the memory of the night she went up to the mountains. It was the first time in forever that she had really let it go. Elsa still felt that overwhelming sensation of relief whenever she got to use her powers and well,...let it go. Elsa looked around for a moment, to make sure no one was there, and she could have sworn she saw someone flying in the air. Elsa looked down, then looked up at the sky again, befuddled. No one was there. "Hmmm. Must have imagined it." Slowly, Elsa raised her arm up and shot out a snowball. Then another and another. She didn't miss a shot. She made it every time, and soon, she threw some all over the place. It was a frenzy of snowballs. "Ow!" Someone said behind her. Elsa quickly turned around, in shock and worry. She had almost killed someone using her powers before. So when she heard someone cry out in pain, she was instantly paranoid that she had hurt someone. But when she turned around, she saw a sexy teenaged guy. This boy looked about 17 years old. His hair was messy, and a silverish white color. He had bright blue eyes like hers, and long eyelashes. He was wearing a blue, frosty hoodie sweatshirt. He also had on brown pants that went down to the middle of his calf, but no shoes. He was holding a brown staff that curved at the top.

He was,...pinching himself? Elsa quickly looked away, then let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she wasn't the one that had hurt him. For some reason Elsa felt protective of this boy, though he wasn't one of her people. She didn't even know him, but she felt a strong connection to him. She felt as if she would die if she had ever hurt him. Before now, Elsa wasn't big on romance. She didn't feel as if she needed a boy in her life to make herself happy. She wasn't lonely anymore. She had Anna and Olaf. Then again, back then she was also very isolated from being locked away alone in her bedroom for years and years. She was much better now. And now, she felt more than ever that she needed someone. Someone like him. After all, he was pretty cute. He looked lost in thought. That's when Elsa's mischievous side came in. Elsa giggled, snuck behind this mysterious yet cute boy, and tapped him on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short author's note. Hey guys! This is the new chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, I know this is kind of an awkward question to ask you guys, but, would you want Jack and Elsa to do some adult things together, or do you want me to keep it clean? Just wondering.**

Jack: Jack felt a cool finger tap him on his shoulder. "Woah!" Jack said and quickly spun around, almost falling in surprise.

The girl smiled slyly. "You know I can see you, right?"

Jack froze, awestruck. "You,...you can see me?"

The girl replied, "Well, you're standing right in front of me now, so, yes I can."

Jack smiled. "Wow."

The girl asked, "What?"

 _Oops. Heh. I uh, didn't realize I said that out loud._ Jack quickly said, "Oh nothing, it's just,...you're not like other girls."

The girl smiled, revealing her perfect teeth. "Oh. Why thank you. I've never seen you before, do you live in my kingdom?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Your kingdom?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, I am Queen of Arandelle." she clarified.

"Oh! My apologies." Jack bowed with respect.

"It's alright, you don't have to do that." she laughed.

"So, you have powers too?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I've had ice powers ever since I was born. Wait, did you say, 'too'?"

Jack answered, "Oh, yeah," Jack cleared his throat. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost. I'm a guardian."

Elsa said defensively, "Okay, are you mocking me? Because if this is some kind of sick joke, then you can just-" Elsa stopped mid-sentence as she watched Jack shoot ice out of his staff in shock. "Oh!"

Jack laughed. "So, are you going to tell me _your_ name?"

The queen said, "Oh, yes of course! I'm sorry, this is so rude of me."

Jack interjected, "That's alright."

The girl continued, "My name is Elsa. Queen of Arandelle."

Jack grinned. "Ahh. Elsa. You have pretty name."

Elsa giggled, "Thank you. Well, if you don't mind my asking, what all can you do? With your powers, I mean."

"How about I just show you, instead of telling you."

"Okay, that sounds fine." Elsa said, but quickly gasped in worry and surprise as he lifted her up off the ground. She covered her eyes. "What's happening?" she asked.

"We're flying!"

Elsa slowly uncovered her eyes to find her entire town below her, appearing small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Her eyes widened in wonder and a smile spread across her face, revealing once again, her beautiful teeth. She laughed. "Woo hoo!" Jack laughed right along with her. "Yeah!" He took her soaring through the air. He let her touch the clouds and see places she had never seen before.

"This is amazing, Jack!"

"I'm glad you like it." Jack grinned. Every once in a while, Elsa would ask questions like, "Where are we going?" and "What's that?" and "What's this place, Jack?" and eventually, Jack took Elsa home. After Jack had set Elsa down and she made sure she could feel her feet firmly pressed in the snow, she wrapped her arms around him. Jack widened his eyes in surprise. After his brain finally registered what was happened, he slowly slid his arms around her back. Their hips pressed together, and Elsa ran her bare leg up his a little. "Thank you." Elsa whispered in his ear. Jack shivered. "You're welcome." Jack whispered back, his cheek brushing hers. As Jack and Elsa looked up, they realized it was getting dark. "It's getting dark," Elsa said, "my family will be worried about me." Jack looked her in the eyes. "You have a family?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"No, I lost my family when I was 17. Well, it was more like they lost me."

"Wait, what do you mean they lost you? Did you run away?" Elsa asked. Jack then explained to her, with great detail, the story of how he became a guardian and patiently answered all her questions.

"I'm so sorry about your family, Jack." There was a long pause. "Jack,...do you have a place to stay tonight?" Jack would have been more than happy to stay with Elsa, but he didn't want her to worry. So he just looked down and said, "Well, you know, I travel a lot and-"

Elsa interrupted, "Jack. Stay."

Jack looked up and into her eyes. "Alright, then I'll stay."

Elsa took Jack's hand and led him to her castle.

Jack stared up at the huge castle in awe. "This...this is where you live?"

Elsa said, "Yes."

Jack said, "This is amazing, Elsa."

Elsa laughed, "I'm glad you like it." she joked. After they had gone into the castle and were just about to step into the spare bedroom, Elsa said, "Now, we have to be very quiet, Anna is probably sleeping and she-"

Anna ran down the hallway to hug her sister tight and shouted, "Elsa! Oh, we were so worried about you. I had to tell the guards that you were in the woods and then I was looking all over the castle for you and the guards said they didn't find you and….um...who's this?"

Elsa explained, "Oh, this is Jack Frost." Anna looked at Elsa. Then at Jack. Then at Jack's staff. Then at Jack. Then back at Elsa. "Okay, and is he your friend, or…"

Elsa quickly said, "Yes this is my new friend Jack Frost. Goodbye." Elsa quickly ran into the spare bedroom, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him along. She then shut the door before Anna could say anything to give away the fact that Elsa obviously liked this guy. After the door was shut, Anna walked away saying, "Hm. Note to self: never send your sister into the forest alone or she'll bring home a strange man with ice powers."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! This is chapter four. Again, should I keep this fanfic dirty or keep it clean? Let me know what you think.**

Elsa: "So," Elsa said. "This one of our spare bedrooms." Jack looked at Elsa. "One of them?" Elsa replied, "Yes, one of 10." Jack whistled. "Wow. You really do have a big house." Elsa laughed, "Thank you." Jack yawned. "Well, I'm gonna get to bed." Elsa reached for the door handle, "Yeah, you're right, I should probably go to my bed too." Jack looked up one last time "Oh and uh Elsa?" Elsa looked back, "Yes?" Jack said. "Thank you, so much, for letting me stay here tonight." Elsa smiled warmly. "You're welcome." she gently closed the door. She placed her back against the closed door outside his room and slid down to the floor, sitting there for a second. _Wow._ She smiled and turned around to peek through the crack of the door. _Hmmm, I wonder._ Sure enough, there was a part of the crack that was wider than the rest of the crack and she could see very easily through it. _I wonder if he takes his shirt off before he goes to sleep._ His arms crossed and reached down as his hands grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt. He pulled up, and off it went. _Yep. He definitely takes his shirt off before he goes to sleep._ She marveled at his muscular biceps, built chest, and eight pack. _He's so sexy._ But then, Jack put his sweatshirt back on. Then he walked toward the door, like he was about to open it. Quickly, Elsa scrambled to peel her face away from the door and get up. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh CRAP!_ She ran into her room and closed the door as fast as she could without making too much noise. Elsa gasped for air. _Well, that's my cardio for the day. I've got to change into my nightgown. I've got to hop into bed. He needs to think that I've been changing all this time-like he was-and not watching him. Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep, he'll just assume I've been asleep all this time._


	5. Chapter 5

Jack: _Well, time for bed._ Jack thought as he took off his shirt. But just when he was about to crawl under the covers, he thought, _Boy am I thirsty. I think I'll go get a glass of water._ Jack, however, had no idea where the kitchen was. _I'll just ask Elsa for directions. If I tried finding the kitchen on my own, I'd probably get lost in this huge palace!_ So, Jack opened his door and walked over to a door that said ' _Elsa's room'_ on it. Luckily, her room was just across from his. Jack was just about to knock on Elsa's door when he saw the crack of her door. _Hmmm, I wonder._ Sure enough, there was a part of the crack that was far wider than the rest. He could see easily through it. _If I look through the crack to see if she's asleep or not, that way I won't wake her up. Knocking is too loud. It would disturb her._ But when Jack moved his eye to the crack of the door, he did not see a peaceful, dreaming Elsa. He saw Elsa taking off her dress. _I need to move away from the door now. I should give her privacy._ But he couldn't. When he saw Elsa's blue bra strap, it was like he was in a trance. He couldn't move away from the door. She slowly took her arms out of the sleeves and slid the dress down her body. His eyes slid down from her bra strap to the bra itself. Elsa peeled the dress of her skin even farther. Then her hands slid down her chest, then her sides, then her hips. Now Jack could see that Elsa had been wearing a blue thong under her dress. Jack could see that Elsa was leaning over to pick up her dress. As she did this, his eyes were glued to her bra once again. She turned around and leaned over again to place her dress in the dirty laundry hamper. His eyes were now glued on her thong. She stood up straight and walked over to her dresser, probably to get a nightgown. Jack could not take his eyes off her hourglass figure. Jack finally snapped out of it after she slipped on her nightgown. Jack quickly got up and stepped away from the crack.


	6. Chapter 6

**UUUUUUUUGGGGHH. Oh my gosh. You people had better appreciate this because I stayed up late working on it. Please love it. So anyway, hey guys! This is chapter,...five? Six? Shemer. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now. Goodbye. I'm sure you guys are going to love it. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think! :)**

Elsa: _Phew, that was close. Imagine, me, the Queen of Arendelle, being caught_ _peeking!_ _How humiliating would that be?_ Just then, Elsa heard a knock on her door. _That's probably Jack. I'll go answer the door,...wait! I didn't quite think this through,...no one's ever seen me in my nightgown before. It's a bit revealing. Oh, well._ Elsa shrugged, pulled herself together, and gracefully opened the door.

"Yes?" Elsa opened her door to see Jack. Jack was speechless. Her nightgown was a white, silk, square neck with blue lace on the neckline. It had spaghetti straps and went down to her mid-thigh. It showed off her long, model-like legs. Her hair was down.

"Wow." he whispered. Elsa smiled. For a long time, she lived in complete isolation. After that, she had been very busy with making decisions for the kingdom and royal meetings etc. So this was the first time Elsa had an opportunity for a man to show interest in her.

"Um, is there something that you wanted to tell me?" Elsa asked, hoping he would admit his feelings for her. Elsa and Jack looked into each other's eyes. _This is it. He's going to tell me how he feels about me, I just know it!_

"Hm? What? Oh, yeah! Of course! Um, Elsa, the reason why I'm here is because, uh, I was just going to ask you," he laughed nervously, "this is actually kind of embarrassing, but,..."

 _Okay, so how am I going to play this? Cool and casual? Sexy? Hard-to-get? Okay, shut up Elsa! He's about to ask you out! Okay, just be cool, be cool. Calm down and answer with poise._

"I have no idea where the kitchen is."

There was a long pause as Elsa looked up at Jack, confused.

"The what?"

"The kitchen. I woke up super thirsty. But I figured if I tried to get a glass of water on my own, I would get lost in this huge palace of yours." he laughed.

 _Oh. Wow. Well I certainly have a great woman's intuition. NOT!_

Elsa tried to laugh along with him, and despite her efforts, her laugh came out sounding kind of sad. "Yeah, don't worry about it, you don't have to be embarrassed Just,.. follow me." she said awkwardly. Elsa couldn't help but feel sorry for herself as she led Jack to the kitchen. _Ugh. What the heck was I thinking? Him, liking me? That's completely ridiculous. Besides, I am a queen. I have no time for this nonsense._ Elsa strided into the kitchen and swiftly got him a glass of water.

"Here you go." she said, handing the glass to him.

"Oh, thanks. You know, I would never have found the kitchen if it weren't for you." he said, poking her side.

 _Can you please stop making me fall in love with you? "_ Oh, yeah. This castle can be extremely confusing. My sister, Anna, knows this place inside out, and for a while, I had to rely on her to get me everywhere." Elsa said.

"Wait, but you're the queen. Why wouldn't you know your way around your own castle?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Well, it's actually a very long and complicated story. It's true that I've lived here just as long as Anna has, if not longer, but in a much different way." Elsa said.

"What do you mean? If you've lived here even longer than Anna then why does she know the castle better than you?" he asked.

Elsa sighed at the memories. "Because, even though I've lived in this castle longer than her, I had lived in only one room for over eight years."

Jack's jaw dropped. "Really? Why? Why wouldn't you want to roam the castle?"

"I did want to roam the castle. I wanted to get out of my room so badly." Elsa said.

"So why didn't you get out of your room?" Jack asked. Elsa sighed. _Alright, no more beating about the bush. The entire kingdom knows, so I might as well tell Jack. After all, it's not a big deal. I've told a ton of people about this before. Besides, I'm much more comfortable about it now than I was then._ Finally, Elsa told Jack the story. Elsa didn't think it was possible for Jack's mouth to open any wider, but, sure enough, at the end of the story, his jaw dropped even more.

Jack finally closed his mouth after a long pause."Well that certainly does explain everything. It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah and it's a true story." Elsa laughed.

"Obviously. You can't make this stuff up." Jack chuckled. Jack and Elsa just sat in the kitchen and laughed together for a moment. Their eyes met. Elsa looked deeply into Jack's frosty blue eyes, and Jack gazed into hers.

"It's funny, I grew up thinking that something was wrong with me. I grew up thinking that I was the only person that had problems involving ice powers. But then you showed up and,...proved my younger self wrong." Elsa contemplated.

"That's what I've been thinking! Right when I saw you I was in wonder and amazement. I had no idea that there were others like me. I thought I was the only one. I spent so many years trying to find someone that could see me, but I didn't realize until now that I should have been looking for someone that needed me to see them." Jack observed. Elsa nodded in understanding.

"I know exactly how you feel." Elsa and Jack bonded together all night, talking about their years of isolation. They communicated for hours. It seemed like minutes to them. Time flew so fast, before Jack and Elsa knew it, the sky outside had transformed into a beautiful black backdrop speckled with bright, white stars.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! I am so glad to finally have this next chapter done. This next chapter is Chapter 7. It's awesome, I promise. :)**

Jack: _I just can't stop falling in love with you._ Jack thought to himself. He made good eye contact and listened closely to the things she said about her childhood. He cared about Elsa and wanted to let her know that he cared about what she had to say as much as he could. After all, he owed it to her after she had done the same for him. They had a mutual bond.

Jack couldn't help but notice how dark it had gotten. He glanced out the window and noticed how beautiful the night sky looked that night. It must have been at least midnight for that many stars to be in the sky. They were beautiful. Once Elsa had finished her story, Jack nudged her on the shoulder and gestured with his head towards the window. "Hey Elsa, look!" he said, smiling in excitement. Elsa looked out the window, curious as to what Jack could be talking about. "Oh, wow. Just look at all of those stars! The night sky is so magnificent." Elsa sighed in content.

"Haven't you ever seen it before?" Jack joked. _Well that was rude. Quit saying stupid things, Jack!_

"Well, yes, of course I have. But there's just something about this one that seems,...magical." Elsa reveried.

"I agree completely. You know why?" Jack asked with a grin on his face.

"Why?" Elsa asked, happily playing along.

"Because tonight, we are going to go on an amazing adventure." Jack said spontaneously.

"Wait, what?" Elsa laughed. "What are we even doing?"

"You are going to take me to see your completely amazing ice castle that you built so long ago. And I am going to get a full tour of the whole thing. Right now." Jack said waggishly.

Elsa laughed. "Oh, Jack, that sounds lovely. But I'm just so tired. And I have so much work to do in the morning. Plus, if we walk into the castle tomorrow during breakfast, together, then Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf might think,..."

"Oh, let them think what they will. I mean, you've got to admit, it'll be pretty funny to see the looks on their faces when we walk in like that." Jack chuckled.

Elsa couldn't help but snicker. It did sound pretty funny. Elsa sighed. "You're not going to stop badgering me until I give in, are you?"

"Nope."  
Elsa sighed again, then giggled. "Alright, I suppose one little adventure couldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Jack pumped his fist. Then he held out his hand to her. "Take my hand." Elsa grinned and held onto his hand tightly. "Alright, come on, let's go!" Jack said, pumped up. Elsa laughed. She was so happy with him. "Okay, hold on tight." Jack held Elsa close to him as he flew up into the sky. Elsa quickly wrapped her arms around him, slightly afraid of falling. She eventually relaxed into him. She sighed lightheartedly and leaned into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder. _Is this actually happening right now? Is she really pleased to be here with me? I can't believe this beautiful queen is resting her head on my shoulder. Maybe she likes me. I_ _ **hope**_ _she likes me. She's so wonderful, I don't know what I would do if she told me she didn't._ Jack beamed at the excuse of getting to hold Elsa so close to him. He was elated. He was glad to be there with her. Jack also couldn't wait to see her ice castle. Jack knew it would be just as astonishing as he had imagined it and as Elsa had described it. He was interested in what she had made. He had never really built anything out of ice like she had. _I wonder if I can do that._ He pondered. Finally, the most breathtaking castle Jack had ever seen in his life slowly came into view.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Jelsa lovers! Sorry I didn't get this next chapter out as soon as I usually do, I've been studying for my learner's permit. Anyway, you'll love this chapter. It's chapter eight. Jack Frost and Elsa are forever! 3**

Elsa: _I can't believe Jack Frost is carrying me as he's flying me through the sky with him. And he's letting me lean on him!_ Elsa felt like a silly little schoolgirl with a crush when she thought things like that, but she didn't care. Right now, the fact that she's supposed to be the serious and poised queen of Arendelle didn't matter. All that mattered was that Jack was holding her close. Even though she was hundreds of feet above the ground, she had never felt more safe in her life. She was with Jack, and that was all she needed. Elsa was glad that Jack had offered to take her on this spontaneous adventure. She was already having loads of fun, and she hadn't even gotten to the castle yet. However, the ice castle that Elsa had built so long ago soon came into view. _Wow._ Elsa sighed. _I forgot how beautiful it is. It looks so welcoming. Who knew an ice castle could make me feel so relaxed? Or maybe that's Jack. ;)_

"Look! There it is! Oh, check it out. That's so cool! Let the adventure begin!" Jack exclaimed.

Elsa giggled. "I'm glad you like it so much."

"Like it? I love it!" Jack twirled her through the air. Elsa laughed. Eventually, Jack and Elsa had landed safely on the steps of the palace.

"Wow. Elsa this,...this is just so wonderful. I mean, yeah I saw it earlier, but, now that I'm looking at it up close I can tell how well it was made." Jack said in awe as he slowly ran his hands across the surface of the railing. He couldn't help but touch everything he saw. It was stunningly perfect.

"Oh, thank you so much, Jack. That was really sweet of you to say. In truth, I poured my heart out into this castle." Elsa said, looking at the castle fondly, as if she were glancing at an old friend.

Jack grinned. "I can tell you really care about this place. I'm glad you're showing me something that's so important to you."

"Well, after we talked, I realized that you're someone who really understands me. You know how I feel, or felt, in several situations. So,...I'm happy to show you."

"I could say the same about you. I've only known you for a day and I already feel like you know me inside and out. And, you know, I've never met anyone like you." Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm sure people with ice powers don't come around every day." Elsa laughed.

"That's not what I meant." Jack said quietly.

 _Oh, no. Now he's going to tell me that he's never met someone so weird or awful as me before, or something like that._ "Then what _did_ you mean?" Elsa frowned sadly and looked down at her shoes, concerned about what he would say.

Jack gulped. He didn't think Elsa would hear that last comment. He took a deep breath. "Well, what I meant was,...in my entire life, I've never met someone as breathtaking as you." Elsa did a double take, gaping up at him in shock. _Well that was unexpected._ Jack continued, "And when I said that, I wasn't just talking about how beautiful you are. I mean, you're kind. Caring. Passionate. Talented. Elsa, you're everything anyone could ever hope to be." Jack said. Elsa was flattered. She couldn't help but look up at him in adoration. She didn't have to ask if he had really meant it. Elsa could hear it in his voice. She could tell by the way he said all of those wonderful things that he really did think that about her. Elsa was touched. "Jack, I feel the same way about you. You're fun, hilarious, cute, and sweet. But you're not just a great guy. You're someone I don't think I could live without." she said. Elsa and Jack gazed into each other's eyes once again. They stared at each other, lovingly. Elsa could tell that every time they looked into each other's eyes, they made a deep connection. They just stood together like that for a minute. Until Elsa grabbed Jack's hand. "Come on, Jack let's go! I still haven't given you that tour yet." Elsa pulled him along into the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack: _I never really had a home. Most of the time I fly around, letting the wind take me where it will. It's a fun and exciting way to spend my nights, I suppose. But I never understood how safe you can feel when you know you have somewhere to go to everyday. Someplace you know is yours. I never knew how secure you could feel with a home until I met Elsa. Now I know that, if she lets me, wherever she is is the place I can go to. There's something about Elsa that's familiar, welcoming, and warm. Every time I look into Elsa's eyes I feel like I'm home. When I look into her eyes, I don't want to stop. It makes me wish I could freeze time so I could live that moment for an eternity._

Jack was snapped out of his trance when Elsa grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into the castle. He chuckled with delight and let her drag him along in excitement. Elsa was thrilled to be giving Jack a tour of her ice castle. She quickly yanked him from room to room. Elsa couldn't help but express animated facial expressions and hand gestures as she showed him each detail of her glorious ice castle.

"Okay, so this entire castle is made entirely out of ice, and nothing else. Those are the steps. These are the doors. They've got some really magnificent detail on the front, and they slide open and closed with ease. Here's the first room. The floor is flat and smooth. Oh, oh, look! There's the ice fountain! You can even throw little coins in there if you want. I've just got to melt it first. Um, hey Jack, can you come here for a second?" Elsa asked, pausing her tour.

"Yeah, of course." Jack smiled and sauntered up to her. Elsa gave him a hug. She held him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, doing the same. When she let go, the ice inside the fountain had melted and turned into water.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"Do what?" Elsa asked.

"How did you melt the ice inside the fountain?" Jack asked.

"Oh, um, it's just one of the perks of having ice powers." Elsa said.

"Really? Huh. I have ice powers and I've never been able to melt ice before." Jack commented.

"Yep. Weird." The truth was, Elsa's love for Jack thawed the ice. But Elsa didn't want Jack to know that.

"Oh well. So I can toss my coin in now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Elsa said.

Jack gently closed his eyes, cleared his mind, smiled, and made a wish. _I wish for Elsa to say yes when I ask her out._ Elsa also tossed her coin into the fountain.

"So, what did you wish for?" Jack asked.

"What did you wish for?" Elsa asked.

Jack sighed in mock disappointment, "Well, gee. I sure wish I could tell you. But, if I do, my wish won't come true."

Elsa laughed, "Then it's a good thing I wasn't going to tell you my wish after you told me yours.", she stated smugly.

Jack gasped, "How dare you!", he joked. He grabbed her in what was supposed to be an attack but looked more like a side hug. "You won't ever escape!"

"Oh, yes I will!" Elsa licked his hand.

"Ah! Ewww." Jack was so surprised he let go.

"Haha, you'll never catch me!" Elsa quickly ran to the top of the steps.

"You just wait, Elsa, I'm gonna get you!" Jack laughed and chased after her. Elsa squealed and sprinted up the stairs with glee. Elsa and Jack laughed the whole time in pure happiness. Elsa got to the second floor first, due to her head start. When Jack finally reached the top of the stairs, he panted and looked around. _Where is that girl?_

"Elsa? Ah!" Just then, Jack felt something cold and soft hit him in the face.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Elsa screamed from behind the ice fort she had made a few seconds ago.

"What the?! HEY! Random snowball fights are MY thing!" Jack exclaimed. He quickly began to create several snowballs and set them in a pile. A giant snowball hit him in the face.

"Ah! I can't see!" When Jack had finally wiped all of the snow off of his face, he turned around to pick up a snowball. He turned around several times in confusion.

"Wait, what? What the,...where the heck are all of my snowballs?"

Jack heard a noise. It sounded like someone trying to muffle the sound of their own giggling.

 _Wait a minute._

"Elsa! Did you steal my snowball pile?"

Elsa could hardly get out the words, "Um,...no.", she lied. She was laughing so hard she could barely speak.

"Hey! No fair!" Jack pouted. Elsa continued to giggle so much she could hardly breathe. "It's not that funny." Jack said, a little frustrated. _I cannot believe I am losing in a snowball fight. I'm awesome at snowball fights!_ Elsa just couldn't stop laughing. _Hmmm. Maybe I can get my snowballs while she's distracted_

Finally, Elsa stopped laughing. She took a few moments to take some deep breaths. It had been far too quiet for far too long. Elsa wondered where Jack was.

"Jack?" Elsa asked. Immediately after calling to Jack, she felt a snowball being slipped down the back of her nightgown.

"Ah!" she screamed. Elsa then did what looked like a mix between bad dancing and a seizure while standing up. Then it was Jack's turn to giggle to the point where he couldn't breathe.

When Elsa finally got all of the snow out of her dress, she said, "Haha, very funny." Jack had been laughing so hard, he was on the ground. She quickly stuffed about five snowballs into his hood and then pulled it over his head. Soon Jack was the one doing the weird seizure dance. The snowball fight went on and on. They chased each other until they couldn't run anymore. In the end, Jack and Elsa called a truce and collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles.

After she finally stopped laughing, Elsa sighed. "That was so much fun."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, it really was." ,he agreed.

Elsa glanced at him. "We should do it again sometime."

Jack's smile grew wider. "We will. Soon. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe we'll do this again tomorrow." Elsa gasped. "Wait, tomorrow! Oh my goodness, oh no! It's morning! Jack, it's morning!"

"What, already? How?" Jack queried.

"I don't know,...have we really been here all night?" Elsa could hardly believe it.

"It felt like only an hour or two." Jack said, glancing at the brilliant yellow sun that had almost finished rising.

Elsa paused. "What's my family going to think when we walk into the castle together this morning? With messy hair and last night's clothing?"

Jack rubbed his chin. "Hmm. I don't know. But you know what? I think we could have some fun with this?"

"How is my family thinking dirty things about me fun?" Elsa muttered.

"Think about it!" Jack exclaimed. "It could be the perfect prank. The joke will be on them and they'll be the ones feeling awkward."

"How?" Elsa implored.

"I'll tell you how,..." as Jack whispered the plan into Elsa's ear, a mischievous smile slowly spread across her face.


End file.
